Carlos II
Emperor Carlos Pablo Cortez de Santa the Younger (2 September, 1726 - 11 February, 1796), our commonly known as Carlos II, was an Alainan politician and the second emperor of the Alainan Union. He ruled the empire from his fathers' disappearance in 1740 until his accidental death on 11 February, 1796. Carlos II was born in Los Cielos, Alainan Union to his father (who was, at the time, the current emperor), and his mother, Maria. He lived a luxurious, but secluded life in the royal residence with his family. His social skills were impacted though, as he almost never met any other children. By the time he was 14 years old, he was described as a meek, anxious, and awkward child. His mother was executed on 23 February after his father accused her of adultery. The Emperor realized he had made a grave mistake and had left a single note to his butler, stating that his son was to succeed him to the throne. After the Emperor was declared missing or dead, Carlos II ascended to the throne at the age of 14. He followed in his fathers footsteps and continued the firm grip on his country. Time as Emperor The first 25 years of his reign were similar to his father's, although now the Labor Class had less breathing room, as Carlos was taught by his parents that they were subhuman and only useful for working. On October 9, 1767, a large militia of rebels raided an armory north of Los Cielos. The rebels had gained access to multiple weapons. Carlos decided that he would need to send a force twice the size of his enemy's in order to absolutely nullify any reason for doubting his victory. Over the next four days, the rebels were massacred in the Battle of North Rock. About 620 people were killed, but Carlos demanded the official reports be recorded as 500, as to not provoke fear in the citizens. His only son, Francisco, was born on 14 October, 1775. Another Peasant's Revolt occurred 24 years later, this time in Estados Andes. The revolt had occurred in a location which were hundreds of miles away from Los Cielos. On May 20, the rebels had occupied a considerable area of the state, as Carlos sent a force out expected to arrive in two days. However, the dense jungles and hilly terrain delayed the military for a week before they finally reached Estados Andes on May 28. The next day, the Battle of Estados Andes took place and over 1,000 casualties were reported. When the report reached Carlos the next week, he ordered the official number to be brought down to 700. Death In December of 1795, Carlos contracted an unusual disease which had not been seen in Alaina before. In modern day, the disease was most likely some form of Tuberculosis. At the time, the disease was poorly understood and no medicine for it existed. Over the next two months, Carlos continuously coughed blood and remainders of his lungs. On February 6, 1796, Carlos scheduled a week-long appointment with his personal doctor. He began bloodletting sessions to help the doctor (inaccurately) determine if he had a cardiovascular disease. The bloodletting went on for five days. On February 11, Carlos was set up as the leeches began their process, but some of them were sucking harder than usual. The doctor forcefully pried them off with such force that some of Carlos' skin was destroyed. The other leeches began sucking at an increased rate, putting the deteriorated emperor into shock. He died about 30 minutes later. He was 69 years old. Legacy Carlos is remembered as being very similar to his father, with a strict and unfair attitude. However, Carlos mostly wanted to respect his fathers wishes, and for the glory of his country, rather than to be an iron-gripped tyrant. Category:Alainan Union Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:Person Category:Emperor Category:Male Category:South America Category:Americas